Masked
by ZutaraLoves
Summary: The Painted Lady and The Blue Spirit. Their scandalous love lived on in the night; but when the sun comes up, the masks come off, and their attraction is hidden from all others. Their love was just a secret as their lives at night, but what happens when their love must end? What happens when she says 'yes? Zutara. One-shot/might continue


_"We wear the mask that grins and lies;_

_It hides out cheeks and shades our eyes."_

He wouldn't meet her eyes and she hated him for it.

She stood at her fiance's side as he discussed politics with the governor of some town; every royal delegate in each of the nations was in attendance. They were celebrating her. Her and her soon to be husband. He had only proposed last night, and yet even the council from the Northern Water Tribe was present in the Fire Nation palace. That told her something. It told her that they'd been planning for this party for a long time. They had known that she would say yes because, of course, she loved him with all her heart. But that was a lie.

The party was extremely lavish. There were benders of all kinds doing performances in the corners of the mighty hall and the most talented instrumentalists in the world were playing in front of the Fire Lord's throne. People were dancing, drinking, and eating of the world's most delectable foods that sat on the table at the side of the room. Laughter and happy chatter roared throughout the room, everyone was discussing the engagement and the upcoming wedding. It was not an unexpected proposal, the whole wold saw it coming.

She looked around the room at the happy faces. She smiled and thanked those who offered their congratulations, and laughed along with the light conversations of friends. She danced with her father, brother, and no countable number of others, her future husband among them. Outwardly she was ecstatic, she expressed every ounce of joy that a women should at her engagement celebration. But, inwardly, she felt sick. This was a day she had dreaded for years. A new _unfamiliar_ necklace hung around her neck and she wanted nothing more then to cast it into the ocean. The bright color clashed violently against her azure eyes and, after her husband had left her to return to his own dwelling the previous night, she removed it immediately and returned her mother's necklace to it's rightful place. She loathed it when she had to replace it with the one that her fiance made her.

And now he wouldn't meet her eyes. She hadn't had the opportunity to speak with him before the party, and now she watched as he chuckled at her brother's ridiculous account of "the old days". Back when things were easy. Back when it was the seven of them against the world. When seven teenagers had to fight for the survival of all that is good. Those days were easy compared to the life she lived now.

Now, during the day she was a proper delegate of the Southern Water Tribe. She spoke on behalf of her people in the Fire Nation courtroom and fought for the rights of female benders everywhere. She was a hero in many ways. But when the sun went down, she was a treasonous masked figure known as the 'Painted Lady'. She taught those who were on their own to fight for themselves and for those weaker. She taught the commoners how to defend their families and she taught those in the gutter about honor. She went to the darkest parts of the city and healed those who were hurting and rescued the innocent from despair. This was her secret. Her escape from her perfect image.

She hadn't known then, but he was doing the same thing. Sneaking away from the palace to help those who couldn't help themselves. They were bound to cross paths at some point. She had heard mutters among those who dwelt in the alleyways about the Blue Spirit, but she hadn't given it any thought until she came face to face with him.

They had both heard the girl's screams, and they had both run to her aid. She had watched him take out several of the thugs before taking action to rush the young woman from the scene. She had healed her wounds, quieted her sobs, and taken her home safely. After reaching the doorstep of the girl's home, she gave her a dagger and told her where she could to learn to fight back. She had been grateful even though quite shaken. After checking around the dwelling for any weak points that could provide entry to unwanted guests, she went back to where she had seen the blue figure take down the girl's attacker. The bodies were gone but she saw the dark stain of blood in several places. She quickly washed them away with a few sweeps of her arms. The man had taken her by surprise when he stepped out of the shadows, she was on the defense at first. She'd caught glimpses of how he fought, and he was quick. But he had stretched out his hand as if he wanted her to shake it, she watched him warily from under her hat for a few moments but took it.

A silent agreement was made that night. And from that night on, they worked as a team. They fought and taught side by side. She had had no idea who he was; he never spoke and he never removed his mask. She had never seen the eyes that lay under the black pits of his mask. Until that one night that he took a sword to the face. They had simply been walking down an ally on their way to the usual meeting place when two man came out of nowhere slicing their swords at him. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she disarmed one of them, leaving him unconscious. He hadn't reached back for his swords, perhaps he thought he wouldn't need them, but it was a mistake. He dodges the first blow, but the second was aimed higher and caught the corner of his mask. She had to hold in a scream when she saw the attacker's blade cut deep into a pale cheek. The Blue Spirit stumbled to the ground, covering his face and she unleashed her fury on the man who had hurt him. She didn't know the masked man, but there was a familiarity between them that made her feel at home when they were together. He was her best friend, he was the only one who knew this side of her life, he was the only one to share this part of her that she so loved.

She had rushed to his side, "Let me see. Let me heal it," she had spoken, reaching for his bloodied face. He pushed her hands away and groped for his mask.

"You have to let me heal it! If you don't die from infection or blood loss, you'll be scarred for life. Is that what you want?!" That made him freeze where he was. She heard him sigh heavily before dropping his hands, but he still didn't face her.

"I'm use to scars, Katara."

Her name on the stranger's lips had made her blood run cold. But seconds later she realized that this man wasn't a stranger to her, she knew his voice. After the shock had faded she had healed him, now no one looking at him would have ever even guessed that there had once been a serious wound on the smooth left side of his face.

That's where their relationship had started, in the dead of the night. Neither of them had intended on it happening, but the sparks that they had tried to smother from their teen years had reignited far stronger then before. They agreed to keep it secret. It public they would be nothing more then friends, she had to be sensitive to the one who sought her hand and he understood that.

But then this happened. She had meant to tell him about everything and deal with the consequences. She had meant to tell him that she loved another. But he had knelt down and held out the necklace that she now wore. He had poured out his heart to her and she didn't have it in her to crush him. She loved him, just not in the way he wanted.

And now they were to be married. She was going to marry a man she didn't love, and the one she _did_ love wouldn't look at her.

The rest of the party she laughed and was happy for everyone else, but as soon as she retired to her room she fell apart. She removed the fancy clothes, makeup, and jewelry with tears streaming down her face. She sat in front of the mirror and took her hair pieces out slowly, remembering the look that he wouldn't give her. She wished that he would glare or scowl or...something. He was being unfair, she was crushed inside and he didn't even respond.

She stood suddenly, if it had to end like this she at least needed closure. She threw on a loose robe and crept out of her room; her bare feet padding down the dark hallway. She ducked into his room, finding it empty. After a moment, she went and sat at the foot of the king sized bed. Sitting in the middle of the bed was lonely, she had never noticed how large it was before now. The door to his washroom opened and she heard his footfalls pause when he spotted her. She refused to look at him but instead looked at her feet, kicking them slowly back and forth.

She knew exactly what he would look like right now. He would be wearing only his pants and his topknot. He walked over to his dresser and took out his topknot setting it down carefully. She could tell that he was debating on whether or not to acknowledge her presence. After a few moments he came and sat down next to her. She looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, his face was blank, revealing nothing. She reached up slowly and traced a line from near the bridge of his nose to right above his jaw. She wasn't tracing anything visible, but something burned into her memory. She still remembered the blood pouring from that spot.

"What about the Painted Lady?" He asked quietly looking down at his hands, "I'm sure your husband will start asking questions when you disappear most nights."

"I don't know. I-I think she might have to die," She answered, trying to choke down tears. His eyes were suddenly boring into her's.

"You want to let her die?" His voice was accusing.

"Of course not!" She defended herself, standing to her feet, "But what am I suppose to do? I'm getting married!"

In the silence that followed, she wanted to kill herself.

"I'm getting married," she repeated quietly. It hadn't really hit her until that moment. Tears, unbidden, overflowed from her eyes and she had to put one of her hands on a bed pillar to steady herself.

"I'm getting married."

It took her a few moments to realize he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and placing a kiss on top of her head. She turned in his arms and let him hold her tight as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was me," he whispered and she laughed bitterly looking up at him with a smile and placing a hand on his cheek.

"No, no i wouldn't Blue Spirit."

"I'm going to miss you, my beloved Painted Lady."

They spent there last night together within the castle walls. Because they knew that there would never again be another shared night between them. The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady, wearing masks wherever they went.

* * *

_**Ok. Wow guys I feel like a horrible person because this is the first writing I've done all Summer and I start school next week... **_

_**So..this one was actually pretty depressing...Idk... I think I just needed to get out some Zutara feels. Idk. I think I like it though... Idk tell me what you think!**_

_**I tried to use names as little as possible because I kinda wanted YOU to figure it out for yourselves... If that makes sense.**_

_**Love all you beautiful people! And if you want to read more of my stuff I have way more on my account**_Kmsitterley **_so check it__ out!_**

**_ZutaraLoves_**


End file.
